1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the approximate determination of the average temperature of a component of a brake device operated by a brake pressure, and an arrangement for performing the method.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a method is known from the German printed Patent Publication DE-OS 3,502,052 Al to Erich Reinecke, cf. in particular first paragraph, page 10. This method projects the employment of several temperature sensors disposed on the device component or distributed in the neighborhood of the device component, where the temperature signals of several temperature sensors are averaged to one single signal which represents the average temperature of the device component.
Since a temperature sensor is a relatively expensive device element, the use of a plurality of temperature sensors represents substantial expenditures in connection with the conventional method.
The German Patent Laid Out DE-AS 2,608,249 to Peter R. Roth et al. teaches a method and a device for the measurement of transfer functions. The reference is concerned with a system where a random signal train of a finite length is periodically fed to a system and where the frequency spectrum of the fed-in signal series is measured during such a period in which the initial oscillation processes have declined to such an extent that the desired measurement accuracy is achieved. However, this reference does not address the particular needs associated with an effective surveillance of the temperatures present in a brake device of a vehicle.
The German printed Patent Publication DE-OS 2,637,775 to Peter Roth appears to be a continuation of the investigations underlying the above-recited Patent Application Laid Out DE-AS 2,608,249. In particular, this reference is concerned with the effects of transfer functions on stationary systems.
The German printed Patent Publication DE-OS 3,502,053 Al to Erich Reinecke teaches a device for indicating the wear of a component. While this reference presents an example of how the wear of a component is to be determined, nevertheless, this reference does not direct to a temperature surveillance in critical parts of a brake device of a vehicle.
The German printed Patent Publication DE-OS 2,144,466 to H. Negendank et al. teaches a display apparatus for indicating the state of a brake friction lining of a vehicle. A temperature-sensitive element 40 forms part of an electric circuit 52, 28. This electric circuit can be connected to a display apparatus 50, 56 located remotely from the brake. The element 40 induces the display apparatus for providing a signal in cases where the temperature of the brake lining 14 reaches a predetermined value. While this reference employs a temperature-sensitive element, it appears, however, that reliable overall determination of a possibly existing temperature overloading of a device, having substantial spatial extension, is not ensured with the reference device